1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust valve. More particularly, the present invention relates to an steam radiator exhaust valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for exhaust valves for steam radiators have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,227 to Leonardis teaches a steam exhaust valve assembly for venting radiators comprising, a housing having a port adjacent its upper end means for interconnecting the housing and a radiator portion of a steam heating system with the means comprising a steam supply port and a liquid condensate return port, a tubular valve support member having an annular forward portion extending through the port and fixed therein in a manner providing a seal between its outer surface and the housing and defining a vent port concentric with the port in the housing wall, with the body of the valve support extending into the housing and having a portion of its wall cut away to prevent the accumulation of sediment within the support member and to give entrance to the bifurcated upper end of a bi-metal arm the upper end of which is bifurcated, means for supporting the bi-metal arm within the housing with its bifurcated upper end extending into the cut away portion of the support member, and a valve member contained within the support member and movable axially within the support member for opening and closing the port defined by the forward end of the support member with the valve member being slotted intermediate its ends to make sliding engagement with the arms of the bifurcated upper end of the bi-metal arm whereby as the arm is bent or straightened in response to temperature variations the valve member is moved within the support member for opening and closing the port defined by the forward portion of the valve support member.
It is apparent that innovations for exhaust valves for steam radiators have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.